


Sleepless

by Persephonexoxo



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reconciliation, can't sleep without you, ringsy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonexoxo/pseuds/Persephonexoxo
Summary: English Version of "Schlaflos"An other version of Ringo and Easys reconciliation after the argument about Ringo taking the Job at Huber. Because we all love that Ringo can't sleep without his boyfriend anymore. :D





	Sleepless

Restless Ringo tossed and turned in his bed. Annoyed he looked at his phone: 1:42 am. He sighed, again trying to go to sleep, but it just won't work. Not when the other side of the bed felt so cold and empty. Plus he couldn't forget the argument with Easy about Hubers job offer. Easys diappointed face and his words, when Ringo had told him he'd like to work for Huber again. 

"You're really beyond help." , it echoed in his head. What should he do? He didn't want to disappoint Easy, but Hubers offer was way to tempting. Ringo sighed again and turned on the lamp on his nightstand. He had to admit to himself, that he couldn't sleep without Easy anymore. "How quickly you can get used to not being alone anymore." , he thought. He smiled, when he thought about how it kind of just happend that they had never slept apart from each other for even one night, since Easy was back from Las Vegas. Even if they hadn't spent the day together, at the latest at night either Easy or him had crawled into the others bed, to at least fall asleep in each others arms. 

It felt so wrong to lie in bed alone now, even though Easy was barely 10 meters away. He missed Easy, he missed him a lot, even though he was - like already mentioned - not far away. God, what had this man done to him? He was behaving like a love sick teenager, who couldn't bear being without their boyfriend for even 5 minutes. Ridiculous. He had to shake his head at himself. Sighing he got out of bed. There was no point in continuing to lie here sleepless, he just needed to see Easy. He couldn't bear it to be estranged with him any longer. And when he started to dress - to go over to Easys - he figured, that actually he had already made his decision. Easy was so much more important to him than any job. He didn't want to lose him by no means. And suddenly he couldn't wait anymore to finally get to his boyfriend. 

Quietly he opened the door to Easys room and entered the dark room. He saw his boyfriend, who lied in bed with his back to him and seemed to be asleep. He wasn't sure if he should wake him or if it would be okay to just crawl into his bed, even if he'd love nothing more than finally wrapping his arms around him. Slowly he made a few steps closer and reached out his hand to touch him, but at the last moment he pulled back. He was insecure. What if Easy was still angry at him and didn't want to see him let alone have him in his bed.

"How much longer do you want to stand there?" Ringo startled when he heard Easys voice in the dark. Now he was even more insecure, seems like he woke up Easy after all. "Sorry.. I didn't want to... I..." , Ringo tried to explain. Easy sighed and turned around so he was now facing Ringo. "Just come here already. I can't sleep either." , he said and lifted the covers, so Ringo could crawl into bed with him. Ringo is relieved, that Easy obviously felt the same way. He put an arm around Easy and looked him in the eyes, only for a moment he let himself get distracted by those beautiful eyes. 

"I am sorry." , he said eventually. "I will turn down Hubers offer... I don't want to argue with you because of that. You are more important to me than any job and... I don't want to loose you." Ringos voice was quiet, but full of trust and honesty. 

Easy looks at him astonished, he didn't see that coming. "You really would give up that job for me? , he asked in disbelieve. "Not for you, for us." , Ringo answered softly and kissed his boyfriend. But Easy stoped the kiss: "Ringo... I don't want you to do this only for me. I don't want to forbid you to do something you obviously really want. Yes Huber is an idiot and I'd like you to find a good job somewhere else... but I don't want that you are unemployed or unhappy with taking that trainee job either. " 

"Easy... does that mean...?" , Ringo asked startled. "That means, that if that position at Huber Bau really is such a big chance and you really want to work for him again... then take the job." "Seriously? Are you sure?" , Ringo asked again. " "Yes I am sure, because I don't want to loose you either." , Easy aswered and pulled his boyfriend closer. Ringo still couldn't believe it. "So is this some kind of relationship-reconcilation-compromise thing?" , he asked. "Yes it is." , Easy laughed. In moments like this he always realized how inexperienced and insecure Ringo still was when it came to relationships. It hasn't been a lie, when Ringo had told him, that he hasn't been in a real relationship yet. It's like only now he slowly learned, how a good relationship worked. That you can be open to each other, that you can talk about anything, trust each other and that you fight once in a while, but that that doesn't mean the end. And that you are willing to make compromises for the person you love. 

Ringo huged his boyfriend and just enjoyed lying in his arms again. "So is everything okay between us?" , he asked again. "Yes everything is fine, you weirdo. Come here." , Easy said with a smile and kissed Ringo softly. "That's good... because it's totally your fault that I can't sleep without you anymore. " , Ringo said playfully and snuggled closer to Easy. 

"I'd say that I am sorry, but that would be a lie." , Easy smirked. "But should I tell you a secret? I also can't sleep without you anymore. " , he whispered in Ringos ear. "You too?" , Ringo asked amused. "What did you think why I was awake all night?" , Easy replied and laughed. 

"Easy Winter, what did you do to me? I can't stand one night without you, my carrier is suddenly only my second priority, I could spend hours only lying here and cuddeling with you, I can talk with you about anything and I don't even care if the whole world knows how happy you make me. You drive me completely insane..." Ringo joked, but you could hear in his voice that he quite meant these words. 

Easy smirked. "Aww, I'm even less sorry about that." , he laughed. "But if it makes you feel better, I could ask you the same question, because you make me pretty crazy too." he said with a smile and kissed Ringo. This time the kiss isn't gentle but full of passion and Ringo kissed him back just as fiercly and with a smile on his lips. 

He couldn't sleep without his boyfriend, so be it. He didn't care. As long as he could be with Easy everything was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)


End file.
